icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1975-76 EJHL Season
This is a list of Eastern Junior Hockey League Standings for the 1975-76 season. Standings Team GP W L T GF GA P Sydney Millionaires 34 22 12 0 249 187 44 North Sydney Victorias 35 20 15 0 194 193 40 Glace Bay Miners 36 17 18 1 207 209 35 New Waterford Jets 35 10 24 1 173 244 21 Playoffs Semi-final :New Waterford Jets defeated North Sydney Victorias 4-games-to-3 :Sydney Millionaires defeated Glace Bay Miners 4-games-to-1 Final :Sydney Millionaires defeated New Waterford Jets 4-games-to-none Results *02/11/75 SM 5 - NS 2 *02/11/75 NW 6 - GB 5 *04/11/75 NS 4 - NW 3 *06/11/75 SM 12 - GB 9 *09/11/75 GB 8 - SM 6 *09/11/75 NS 7 - NW 6 *12/11/75 NW 9 - GB 7 *13/11/75 SM 15 - NS 5 *16/11/75 GB 5 - NS 4 *17/11/75 NS 9 - GB 4 *18/11/75 NW 7 - SM 3 *20/11/75 SM 12 - NW 5 *23/11/75 SM 10 - NS 4 *23/11/75 NW 11 - GB 9 *25/11/75 NS @ NW (Rescheduled due to lack of washroom for away team) *30/11/75 NW 8 - NS 6 *30/11/75 SM 12 - GB 5 *02/12/75 GB 6 - NW 5 *04/12/75 SM 12 - NS 5 *09/12/75 SM 13 - NW 7 *11/12/75 SM 12 - NW 5 *11/12/75 GB 7 - NS 2 *14/12/75 NS 5 - SM 2 *16/12/75 NW 4 - NS 2 *18/12/75 SM 6 - GB 5 *21/12/75 GB 6 - SM 3 *21/12/75 NS 10 - NW 3 *23/12/75 GB 7 - NW 1 *27/12/75 NS 7 - NW 3 *28/12/75 GB 7 - NS 6 *29/12/75 GB 7 - NS 4 *30/12/75 SM 5 - NW 1 *01/01/76 SM 10 - GB 4 *02/01/76 GB 8 - SM 6 *04/01/76 SM 6 - NS 5 *04/01/76 GB 3 - NW 2 *08/01/76 SM 6 - GB 4 *11/01/76 GB 9 - SM 3 *11/01/76 NW 5 - NS 2 *13/01/76 NW 4 - GB 1 *15/01/76 SM 9 - NS 4 *15/01/76 GB 8 - NW 8 OT *18/01/76 NS 4 - GB 2 *xx/xx/7x SM 8 - GB 1 *xx/xx/7x NS def. GB *19/01/76 NS 8 - GB 6 *20/01/76 SM 7 - NW 5 *22/01/76 SM 11 - NW 8 *25/01/76 GB 10 - NW 4 *25/01/76 SM 6 - NS 4 *27/01/76 NS 6 - NW 2 *29/01/76 SM 11 - GB 3 *01/02/76 NS 6 - NW 2 *01/02/76 GB 3 - SM 2 *03/02/76 GB 7 - NW 5 *05/02/76 NS 6 - SM 5 *08/02/76 NS 8 - GB 6 *10/02/76 SM 10 - NW 3 *12/02/76 SM 12 - NW 6 *12/02/76 NS 5 - GB 3 *15/02/76 NS 9 - SM 6 *15/02/76 GB 6 - NW 5 *17/02/76 NW 9 - NS 6 *22/02/76 GB 7 - SM 3 *22/02/76 NS 5 - NW 3 *23/02/76 NS 6 - SM 3 *24/02/76 NW 4 - GB 3 *26/02/76 GB 8 - SM 3 *28/02/76 NS 6 - NW 5 OT *29/02/76 NS 5 - GB 2 *01/03/76 SM 10 - NW 6 *03/03/76 SM vs. NS (Cancelled due to Civic Workers Strike) *xx/xx/76 SM vs. NW (No result given, unknown if game was played) Sources *Devan Mighton/Cape Breton Post Category:EJHL seasons Category:1975 in hockey Category:1976 in hockey